<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Pit by SpaceBeans508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859873">Demon Pit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBeans508/pseuds/SpaceBeans508'>SpaceBeans508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, Technoblade - Fandom, dream - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Buildings, Cages, Canon, Chaos, Destruction, Dream Backstory, Dream Beginning, Dream Smp, F/F, Fictional Land, Gen, Headcanon, Nature, Other, Panic Attack, Peaceful, Pre-L'Manburg-Dream Smp War, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay, civilization, inconsistent schedule, interpretation of headcanons, tw: panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBeans508/pseuds/SpaceBeans508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was made to be nothing more than a plaything. Something The Beings, great powerful things that created everything, used to test their powers, to add to their collection of works they made. He was meant to be an extension. But when you have uneasy Beings, with powers filled to the brim, there is bound to be a power imbalance. With Dream there was. Such an imbalance that he become nothing short of uncontrollable. This is the beginning of the Dream SMP...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mainly based off of handcanons I found from people on TikTok, Reddit, twitter and mixed with a bunch of mine as well. So many that I wouldn't have enough room to name all of them, and I don't even remember most of them either. I took little bits from different creators, I'm trying to put them all together in the Dream SMP lore. I really thank everyone who came up with the headcanons, they gave me a lot of inspiration. I honestly think there's only gonna be like three people who see this, max, but to everyone who reads it, I really hope you like it. I'm making it pretty limited on the relationships, making most of the canon, (ex. Wilbur Soot and Sally the Salmon) I'm really gonna try hard on this and I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Awaken</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beings were asleep. They normally slept in what people now call night, when darkness clouded people’s minds with restful unconsciousness. The Beings itched with the want to create, they always had the ability, the first thing that had been created by them was time. But it had been thousands of years since then and their powers were getting greater. Something must happen, or the power would consume them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Stultus slept, he entered the dream world that Creatrix had created. An area based off of the forest that Vita had created centuries before. It had become an area that all The Beings decided to use, the sounds and feelings relaxing everyone and allowed them to explore their infinite energy. So Creatrix created The Server, a dream world where each of The Beings would come and go while their bodies regenerated. She had created a connection from The HighWorld and The Server, allowing people to work even when their bodies could not. What happened in The Server depended on Creatrix's mood, meaning when she was angry, she could turn everything to ash. Stultus’ emerald eyes searched where he was, Fluunt’s river rushing before him. He waded in, picking up stones happily, this dream seemed like a good one, for Stultus was easily pleased. He knelt to pick up a particularly shiny one, humming happily as a light breeze moved his hair gently. Stultus froze when his hand went right through the clay beneath the rock, confused at the density of it. He pocketed the rock then stuck his hand inside it again, picking it up, playing with it. He soon took it out of the water, rolling it over and over in his hands, smiling happily. Within a few moments Stultus had created a figure, something that looked incredibly similar to what Stultus looked like, being the only thing he could think of at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creatrix entered The Server</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stultus looked up excitedly, Creatrix had decided to enter her dream world. Stultus ran over to her, much to his dismay, her height was a few inches taller than Stultus' within a few moments he changed his appearance, stretching his skin until he was almost a head taller than her. He looked like an elephant, his skin stretched and turned to look nothing short of wrong. Creatrix sighed and poked Stultus, his skin immediately turning to fit his new height, she smiled approvingly at her work and turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” Creatrix nodded at Stultus, ready to hear his purpose for interrupting her dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made somethin’.” Stultus mumbled, while holding out the small sculpture. He smiled when she looked at him with understanding and held up the figure. She held up her hand to take it. Stultus quickly pulled the figure to his chest, now carefully enclosed between his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you gonna do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix looked at him and chuckled, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m going to look at it, of course, what did you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were gonna steal it.” He held out the figure to Creatrix, who gently held it between her fingers to examine it closely. She smiled and took out a small knife, etching a messy smiley face into it, right in the middle of the body. Stultus snatched back the figure angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No touching it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix sighed and put away the knife, “Can we at least paint it? I wanted to try green on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stultus perked up, “Like my eyes?” He pointed at his left eye, recoiling when he accidentally prodded it. Creatrix nodded and pulled out some bright green paint, patting the ground next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit, please.” Stultus plopped down where she was patting the ground, almost sitting on her hand. He handed the figure to Creatrix, watching as she carefully painted the figure a bright green color.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vita entered The Server</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to spawn popped Vita, his sweeping grey eyes immediately finding the two. “What are you doing?” He boomed, his voice echoing through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paint.” Stultus pointed at the figure. Vita walked graciously over to them, settling himself to the right of where Creatrix was painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you bringing it back to when you wake up?” Vita asked, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, just something to do in the past time.” She looked at Stultus, who was watching every stroke of her paintbrush, now painting the eyes over in messy black paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stultus looked up alarmingly, “No. Want to keep it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix nodded, “Guess we’re bringing it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vita looked at Creatix for a moment, confused, “You’re really letting Stultus decide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What harm is there in doing it? It isn’t hurting anyone.” Creatrix painted the mouth of the smiley face and looked up at Vita, satisfied with her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s Stultus.” Vita glanced at Stultus again, who was sorting his rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stultus might not be the brightest, but that doesn’t mean his opinion is invalid, Vita.” Creatrix responded, miffed by Vita’s blatant discrimination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vita nodded, not wanting to face the wrath of Creatrix, who could turn his dreams to nightmares in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we make it alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix handed Vita the figure, nodding. Vita put his hand over the figure, enclosing it in his gentle hands. Gold sparks circulated his fingers, an ear splitting screech appeared from the figure, and immediate movement appearing from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What shall we name it?” Creatrix asked, looking at Stultus. He stared at her, then looked at the little green figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! His name Dream. He was made in dream, so his name Dream.” Stultus smiled, happy with himself for the idea of the name. Vita and Creatrix nodded, satisfied with the fact that Stultus had come up with both the name and the pronouns of the figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix put her hand over the figure and it immediately turned all black, the smiley face turning a glowing orange, the eyes and smile shifting to an angle, making it an angry face. She smiled, “That is Nightmare,” Nightmare turned back to Dream, he stood up, looking around and at The Beings in awe. “Dream can now shapeshift, like us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream shifted to be bigger, his bones and skin growing larger and larger until he was the same size as The Beings. Creatrix stared at him, awe at his abilities covering her face, shifting took practice, but Dream’s was impeccable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hello Dream,” Vita stood to his full height, “We are your creators, The Beings.” Vita put his arms up and gestured around him, showing off the garden, “This is the dream world, it’s based off of my creation. Welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked around him at where Vita was gesturing, then looked back at Vita. His smile turned into a mask, his green skin shifting into a hoodie, black sweatpants covered his legs, he now had the same skin tone as Stultus, a tan color, only his hands and neck visible under the mask. A pool of dirty blonde hair fell onto the mask, the smile staying the same. He sighed, leaving Vita in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. He reeled back, “What are you doing?” Dream's arms went over his chest in a defensive stance. Creatrix was a few inches taller than him, and her aura bled with power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m examining my work,” She turned him around, soaking in every inch of his body like an artwork. She nodded approvingly, pleased, while Dream stood awkwardly under her gaze, “Good, this is wonderful.” She clapped her hands and turned to Vita smiling, “He will do, shall we let the rest of The Beings take a look as they come in The Server?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vita nodded, having just gotten over his shock, “Yeah, they would enjoy him.” He rubbed his hands together, “I’m going to go.” Vita exhaled, giving one last cautious glance at Dream before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vita left The Server</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stultus looked at Creatrix, not bothering with Dream much at all, he waved. “Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stultus left The Server</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stared at Creatrix, confused. She looked down at him after a few moments and smiled, he smiled back awkwardly. “Uh, what do I call you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You? Dream, child, you will call me Creative, to you, that is my name.” Creatrix immediately started walking towards the river, Dream following like an excited puppy. She waded in until the water got to her knees, Dream following, ignoring the concept of getting his clothes wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I alive?” Dream asked, grabbing onto her arm like a small child. His mask unchanging from the messily drawn smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix looked down at him, her gold eyes holding a motherly gaze, she shrugged. “For fun, we were getting bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sinking feeling filled Dream’s chest, disappointment lurking inside him. He found his body turning into a childish figure next to Creatrix, slowly getting smaller until his head was at her waist, reflecting how Dream felt around her, like a child. Creatrix looked down at him in surprise, wondering why he took that form from the other one that fit him. After a few moments she understood, she saw and treated him like a child, and now Dream became one.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scentia entered The Server</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix’s head whipped up, excitement stirring in her chest. Scentia was wonderful to talk to, and lately Creatrix noticed a growing fondness for her, feelings that she chose to ignore, they would come up eventually. She hefted Dream up from the water, his small arms wrapping around her neck for support as they piggybacked towards spawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two found Scentia looking for Creatrix too, her deep brown eyes searching the terrain silently. She noticed Creatrix first, “Creatrix! Over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix turned to the sound of Scentia’s voice, bounding through the trees in that direction. Within a few moments she was standing next to Scentia, Dream’s knees digging into her waist. Scentia looked at Dream. Then back at Creatrix again, confusion covering her face. Scentia said nothing, she wasn’t one to ask questions, since she was always supposed to be giving answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creatrix saw right through Scentia’s silence, having memorized every emotion due to her and Scentia's almost millennium long friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Dream. Dream this is Scentia, or, to you, Knowledge." She looked in the direction of Dream, before turning back to Scentia. "Vita, Stultus, and I made him. Stultus sculpted him from some clay he found in Fluunt’s river. Do you like him?” Creatrix hefted Dream off her shoulders, when he hit the ground Dream’s body shifted into one of a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scentia put her hands on Dream’s shoulder, pushing her forehead against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, Dream looking at her uncomfortably. He stood, not daring to move. After a few moments he glanced towards Creatrix, who was waiting patiently while Scentia finished her work. A painful spark shocked Dream’s head, causing him to give off a small yelp. He stumbled back, rubbing his forehead. Scentia nodded at him approvingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this one, smart. I just filled him in on the basics, so you don’t have someone pestering you all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream, Creatrix and Scentia walked around the garden, socializing and hanging out near the river. Dream barely saying anything, just listening, learning about them. He had no past, and as far as he knew, would only exist as a plaything, or companion to The Beings. He twiddled his fingers. Waiting, hoping for the night to be over, curiosity brimming in his brain on what The HighWorld looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of The Beings came and went throughout the dream, each inspecting Dream and each giving him qualities, building him, molding him, into something they knew nothing about. Dream was soon brimming with power, itching to do something with it. Eventually Creatrix and Scentia put their hands on his shoulders, and went to the real world, where The Beings lived and thrived. This act, being The Being’s biggest regret.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I have been the definition of stress and procrastination this past like month or so, I am so sorry to my readers, i am trying my best I promise. I didn't expect really anyone to read this but they did and I am excited to actually get into this! Cannot confirm any sort of schedule since I am bad at that stuff and I expected to have this chapter out like last week. Really hope you, reader, enjoy this and I will try my best to procrastinate less.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s eyes fluttered open. He laid in a small wooden cabin, a small window to the right of him, a strange purple light pouring in. A strange sense of drowsiness covered his mind, like waking up in the morning, despite Dream never having slept before. He sat up, a musty old smell filling his nostrils. He looked around the room, confused at the lack of people, followed by a panic of the concept of loneliness. Dream had never been alone before. His breath got heavy, Dream quickly standing up and pushing through the door in front of him. He stumbled out into an open field, a weird mixture of dirt, stone, netherrack and end stone covering the ground, the entire area having a purple tint to it from the giant light in the middle of the field. Looking around Dream realized it wasn’t a field but a giant room, obsidian pillars stretching to the seemingly endless ceiling. Dream turned around from where he came, trying to be aware of his situation, a small shack was behind him, with a sign above the door that read, <strike>Spawn</strike> Shit House. He stood there for a few seconds, in front of the shack, debating whether to start walking or stand where he was, staring at the sign.</p><p>A slight pop appeared next to Dream, the sudden sound making him jump, immediately following it he turned, to find Creatrix right next to him. Creatrix looked different than she did in The Server, her skin a darker color, her grey eyes lined with purple, and was wearing a night black dress, different from the comfortable work clothes she wore before. Her entire aura marked her as a higher being, who seemed to have the ability to build and destroy others in seconds. Creatrix smiled at Dream, slight fangs noticeable underneath her lips. The slight sliver of fear Dream felt from her immediate presence leaving as she looked at him kindly. Another whoosh appeared next to her and Scentia popped up, who completely ignored Dream, turning towards Creatrix immediately. She put a hand on Creatrix’s shoulder.</p><p>“We must see the Twitch Prime, show him Dream.” Scentia stared at Creatrix for a few more moments, waiting for her response.</p><p>Dream looked at them in confusion, his hands sweaty from nervousness and frustration of being talked about and not too. He stared at Creatrix, who was looking at him with a silent consideration.</p><p>Creatrix nodded after a few minutes, “Yes, to Twitch Prime.”</p><p>Dream looked at Creatrix with alarm, unsure of what was going on and not wanting to go forward into the strange area he was in. He looked up into Creatrix’s eyes, sure that he didn’t want to go anywhere. “No.”</p><p>Creatrix looked at him with silent confusion, startled by his answer, and obviously displeased with his words. Immediate regret followed his confidence, his eyes widening in fear, scared that he said something wrong. Scentia looked at him, anger seeming to stir inside her, her face changing into annoyance. “You don’t get a choice.”</p><p>An immediate understanding swept over Dream of his inferiority that he held in front of The Beings, noticing that everyone’s aura and attitude changed with the change in setting. Anger clouded his eyes, blocking out the fear. The cobblestone he was standing on cracked as his power shifted out of him and onto his surroundings. Dream looked into Scentia’s deep brown eyes. “I said no.”</p><p>Scentia grabbed his shoulders, her eyes piercing in annoyance, the power of infinite knowledge staring into his soul. Fear quenched inside of Dream, terrified of what she would do. Grasping for a way out he looked at Creatrix, her face like stone with utter disappointment in none other than him. A sinking feeling of worthlessness made Dream’s stomach drop. Scentia smiled at his terrified expressions, her fangs like needles between her teeth, her forehead moving to get in his face.</p><p>“Well I said, you do not get a choice. You never had a choice. To be made. To go here. To do anything at all.” Scentia’s voice echoed through Dream with a growl, she continued. “ The only choice you have is what you look like, but we can change that as quickly as we want to. Never say no to me, to Creatrix, to any Being ever again, or the consequences will be greater than you can imagine. You are nothing to us, we can drop you the second you get problematic, and for you to disrespect the Prime as if it is nothing is disgusting. Now find your place before I make you.” Scentia got up, her piercing words creating a lump in Dream’s throat. Scentia turned to Creatrix, who nodded, and Dream was waiting to have counsel with Twitch Prime.</p><p>The three popped in front of Prime Castle, a smooth stone gate shining above them. Purple clay was wedged at the top of the outer wall, a contrast to the shining stone. Dream stood in awe of the castle, shock leaving him senseless. A sharp pain came from his right arm, Creatrix practically dragging him down the path before he got to his feet. Dream stumbled next to her for a few moments before she let go of his arm, a quenching feeling of betrayal in his chest. The two walked up the quartz stairs to the castle, giant pillars stretching above them, a sense of astonishment at the architecture and detail of the building filled Dream, as well as an overwhelming sense to destroy it all.</p><p>The two entered the castle, a mini waterfall in the middle of the room, the water a tint purple instead of the blue in The Server, the entire cataract seeming to illuminate the room. Dream was soon in front of Twitch Prime, his slim fingers held silver rings, clicking as Prime tapped the metal armrests of his throne. Beside Dream, Creatrix and Scentia bowed, Dream following a few seconds after them. He knelt to the ground, his face almost able to feel the cool of the smooth tile. He let out an exhale, waiting to get up again, impatience making Dream’s fingers tap against his trousers.</p><p>“Rise, Beings.” Prime’s voice boomed in front of Dream, directing to Creatrix and Scentia. Dream didn’t move, silently waiting to be released and being able to look into the eyes of Twitch Prime, who was quite obviously the ruler of The Beings.</p><p>Prime spoke again, this time more quietly, “What is this masked being you have brought me? I don’t think he was a thing yesterday. Do you have an explanation, Creatrix?”</p><p>“This is Dream, sculpted by Stultus, crafted by me, and brought to life by Vita.”</p><p>Prime nodded, at Creatrix, understanding what she said, “Dream, come.”</p><p>Dream hesitated for a moment, then looked up. Prime was a powerful figure, his amethyst eyes searching Dream for weakness. His long dark hair fell over his shoulder that held a royal purple cloak. He sat casually, resting his weight on the right armrest of his throne, yet maintained the confidence in knowing that he had more class then the rest of The Beings. Dream shifted to walk up to Prime, standing a few feet before his throne. Dream stared into his eyes. Prime stood up, inspecting him, his cloak seeming to shimmer and the entirety of it moving as if it were alive. Prime circled around Dream, soaking in every little detail of his body. Dream stood awkwardly, feeling like a slab of meat, every one of The Beings inspecting his body instead of getting to know him, even if Dream didn’t even know who he himself was, he wanted to be seen as more than just a plaything. Prime finally stood in front of Dream again. Dream looked into Prime’s eyes again, Prime didn’t look back, instead he stared at Dream’s mask, the messily drawn smiley face drawing Prime’s attention. Without warning a white hand filled Dream’s vision, Prime’s fingers pulling at the ceramic smiley face. An immediate wave of panic rushing over Dream, the tiles beneath him instantly turned to sand, a crater appearing beneath his feet. The entire floor was reduced to rubble. The mask needed to stay on Dream’s face. Dream’s muscles tensed as he floated upwards to the ceiling of the Castle, shaking at the thought of his mask being off. Tears filled his eyes, shock and anger clouding his brain. He looked down at the rubble he had caused, Prime’s cloak seemed to be healing both itself and it’s master, who had violet blood coming from his arm and face. Scentia was crawling towards Creatrix, whose arm was twisted in the wrong direction and had a terrifying amount of blood gushing from her chest. Dream stared at them for a few moments, watching tearfully as Scentia wrapped her arms around Creatrix, and held her, lightly rocking Creatrix as her body healed itself. Dream enfolded his arms around himself, rocking in the air as he tried to maintain his emotions, his breath shaking at what he had just done. Unlike his emotions, Dream’s mask remained it’s smile, terrifyingly unchanged from the events that had just occurred. Dream cradled himself for the next few minutes, shutting his eyes to avoid seeing the destruction that had followed someone barely touching his mask, as well as a sense of relief, that seemed to hold more regret than what he had done.</p><p>TW/PANIC ATTACK</p><p>Prime purposely collided with Dream, pushing him against the wall and used his mind to create a dome of obsidian that encased Dream almost instantly. Dream floated in the middle of it, his breath starting to get heavy, his thoughts racing in fear. The enclosement erupted panic in Dream’s mind, claustrophobia taking hold of his emotions. Despite reason he rammed his body against the side of the dome, with a sudden attempt to break the walls. Pain erupted from Dream’s shoulder, tears immediately pricking his eyes in reflex. He screamed at the wall, hoping that anyone could hear him. Within a few moments he was sobbing, tears streamed down his face and his heart almost pounding out of his chest, the darkness seeming to swallow him whole. Dream screamed for Creatrix, Scentia, anyone at all. After a few moments he looked around the room again, his breath getting shallow, sinking him deeper into its abyss. Dream’s ability to float left as soon as it had come, leaving Dream to deal with his panic alone on the floor of the dome. He placed his hands on his forehead, shaking and crying, he couldn’t breathe. For the next half hour Dream cried and shook, before his body was too tired to stay awake, and he drifted into a pain filled sleep, not noticing the slight cracks in the obsidian beneath his collapsed body.</p>
<hr/><p>Dream awoke on the floor of another room, slightly larger than the obsidian dome he had been in the night before, now an obsidian 8’8 box. A light shone in the middle of the room. Dream stared up at it, hoping for a window when he sat up. He closed his eyes and sat up, in front of him was an iron door. Dream got up and attempted to shake it, peering through the small windows near the top of the door. Scentia was seen there, pacing back and forth in front of the door. Bandages seen through her black tank top and on her muscular upper arm.</p><p>“Scentia.” Dream croaked, begging to be let out of the small area, his breath seeming to get shallow once again. Scentia turned to the direction of Dream’s voice, her hazel eyes glinting in anger and pain. She pushed her face against the small window, her piercing gaze causing Dream to reel back in fear. “You hurt her.” The three words seemed to ring in Dream’s ears, holding meaning even without context. Creatrix.</p><p>Disgust covered Scentia’s face, utter hatred towards Dream, who had barely spent over a day on The Highworld. Dream looked at his hands, and sat down on the floor, tears welling up in his eyes, staring outside the window. He looked at Scentia again, who had resumed pacing the room. He looked at the shaking reflection of himself in the iron door, an emptiness seemed to stare back. The smile stayed the same, despite his heart seeming to break into pieces at the knowledge that he had hurt Creatrix, the closest thing to a parent he had. Dream reached his hands onto his neck and took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the world. Hoping to go back to the pleasant silence of The Server, where he was made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading I really hope you enjoyed it. I added a trigger warning, for the panic attack, I added it mostly since I wanted to explain Dream's fear of iron doors as similar to claustrophobia. Thank you for your patience and I will be trying my best to update as soon as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dawning Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super fun chapter, thank you everyone for reading! 7 kudos as well! Thank you so much, I really appreciate you guys. Also happy New Years! Hopefully 2020 was bearable for you and your loved ones, and hopefully 2021 will be much better. If it isn't I'm suing/j.<br/>Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream tapped the side of the obsidian, fear and guilt not allowing him to sleep. Scentia had been pacing the room in front of him all night, a constant clacking of her boots against the tiles that gave Dream his only sense of time in the suffocating box of fear and pain.</p><p>“Scentia?”</p><p>The familiar voice caused Dream to sit up, jerking towards the small window in the door. He peered through the empty window frames, Creatrix was wrapped in Scentia’s arms on the floor, only her face and legs visible from Dream’s angle. She looked up at Dream, her normally gold right eye now a pale blue, a scar etched across it and through her eyebrow. Fury clouded Creatrix’s face as she looked at Dream, a boiling anger that eliminated any sort of hope that Creatrix would help him. Creatrix broke eye contact from Dream, instead turning towards Scentia and melting in her grasp. Dream backed away from the door, Creatrix’s gaze echoing in his mind. He was barely able to swallow the fact that Creatrix had undeniable rage towards him, for nothing more than an accident. He sat down against the wall again, listening to Scentia and Creatrix’s gentle words towards each other, comforting each other’s fears, comforting that Dream longed for.</p><p>The iron door opened, there stood Creatrix, looming in front of him, Dream could see more scars now, one peeking out of her shirt, one across her muscled shoulder, her normal kind face lined with anger and closed off pain. Dream stared up at her, shocked at the opening of the door, a sliver of hope opened as she held out her hand. Dream got up and reached for her hand. Chains immediately appeared against his wrists, the unexpected wait causing Dream’s hands to drop to his sides. He looked up at Creatrix again, who grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him to another room, this time he stood in front of a giant table with each of The Beings sitting down in extravagant thrones, each forged to reflect their unique sort of skills. Creatrix turned Dream’s body to see another prison. In a split second Dream was looking up at Creatrix, fear erupting in his mind</p><p>“No. I’m not going in there, no.” He grabbed Creatrix’s arm, begging her to let him go. “No, Creative, please.”</p><p>Creatrix tossed him off of her arm, and shoved him into the prison. Dream heard a scream, it wasn’t for a few moments that he realized it was his own voice, “Please, let me out, let me out! Let me out…” Dream banged on the door for a few more moments before giving up. He looked down at his wrists, and the chains were cracked right down the middle. Dream stared at them for a few seconds, not comprehending how that had happened. Then The Beings started to speak.</p><p>“What shall we do with Dream?” Scentia had spoken first, Dream’s name lined with bitterness.</p><p>Stultus hit the table. “Put him in a pit! Put the demon in a pit! Demon pit, just for Dream.”</p><p>Twitch Prime spoke up, “Well we need to contain him, he has too much power for us to comprehend, we need a way to hold him, entertain him, just enough so he can never reach the Highworld again.”</p><p>Creatrix answered, “I can come up with some plans, maybe other figures that Dream can interact with? For him to end up with emotional attachments too, to keep him from finding out how to leave too quickly?”</p><p>Vita nodded, “I can do that, we could have something that looks like The Server as well, he seemed to like that and if we have something similar he could get attached to that as well.”</p><p>Ludum kneeled over from their throne of dice and cards, smiling playfully, “Let’s make it a game. He can come to The Highworld, take his place as A Being, but only if he can beat it.”</p><p>Scentia considered it for a few seconds, “No, he would solve it too quickly, make it almost impossible. Or better yet, have him think he’s finishing the game and it turns out it’s impossible, a little puzzle that will end in pain.”</p><p>The rest of The Beings nodded. Creatrix smiled slightly and looked up, her scarred eye making her ten times scarier. “Give him someone who will stop him from having ultimate power, someone who will always and completely go against everything he wants, someone who will be in his way at all times.”</p><p>Vita stared at Creatrix, “A being with the same power as Dream? But has the sole purpose to go against him? His true ultimate foe? I like it, do you have a name?”</p><p>Creatrix grinned at Vita, “His name shall be Technoblade.”</p><p>Dream clutched his legs, hearing everything, the simple name, Technoblade, the one who will stop him from receiving his throne.</p><p>Dream was back in his previous prison, slowly drifting off to sleep, the exhaustion from the fear and pain clouding his mind and body, he drifted into a world ruled by Creatrix.</p><p>He appeared in an area that wasn’t The Server. Netherrack was beneath his feet, covering everything around him. He looked at his hoodie, now an endless black, so were his sweatpants. He rolled up his sleeves, his bare fingers seeming twisted into spikes. Dream pulled off his mask for a few seconds, to look at it. The normal smile was now something completely different, it was replaced with the face of Nightmare. The smell of blood filled Nightmare’s nostrils as he clipped the mask back on his face. He looked around him, lava poured in front of him, the heat barely making Nightmare flinch, he turned again and looked around, following the stench of fresh meat. Around him was The Nether, every little detail he could find was sharp and clear, his hairs prickled as a ghast screeched behind him, moving quickly as an explosion appeared next to him. Nightmare smiled demonically. He turned to follow the trail of blood he had smelled before. A hunger that he had never felt before filled Nightmare’s stomach, now was his time, to eat and to hunt.</p><p>Dream awoke the next morning, terrified. Raw hunger, with no control of his body or mind. No control over anything, only to hunt, to kill, then feast. It was the mind of a monster, someone reduced to the instincts of an animal. Dream’s voice was raspy and fear stricken. After a few moments of laying on the floor where he slept, Dream got up, trying to ignore the faint taste of fresh raw meat of a baby piglin against his tongue. Something he had mercilessly devoured that night. He sat on the familiar floor again, waiting for something to happen. Dream thought about everything that happened the day before. Creatrix had betrayed him, threw him away for just one mistake. The pain and regret Dream felt towards Creatrix disappeared into a clouding rage. He knew the truth, Creatrix didn’t care about him. Dream clenched his fist. Creatrix was nothing. Nothing but a setback from his throne. Dream’s blood boiled at the betrayal. She wasn’t anything other than a self centered liar, as was each of the other Beings. The only one Dream could tolerate was Prime, who Dream could slightly understand his want to exile Dream when Dream was the one who had destroyed the entirety of Prime Castle. But the rest of them were nothing more than liars and traitors. They were selfish, they didn’t take Dream seriously at first, so Dream would take up so much of their lives that he was The Beings’ biggest threat, the person who would live in their minds at all time, keeping them up at night, making them know that this was their doing. To create Dream, to keep him, and to even think that they could contain him. Dream slammed his fist against the obsidian underneath him, Dream’s rage immediately creating cracks against the floor. He stared at it again, the change in atmosphere allowing Dream’s mind to escape a slight sense of hope, a sliver that maybe, just maybe, Creatrix and the other Beings still cared for Dream, and simply wanted to keep him safe. Dream allowed the sliver of hope to live in him, and thrive. Creatrix might regret building The Game, feel forced out to build it out of fear and pain, Dream held on to it, hoping the Creatrix would still care for him slightly.</p>
<hr/><p>Creatrix wrote down characters to add to The Game. People to entertain and keep Dream focused. Technoblade was one, but he was one who would be everything Dream was not, he would have morals, a backstory that wasn’t rooted in hurting others. Technoblade would be born into The Game, not created by The Beings. Creatrix crushed another failed piece of paper, and placed her hands on her head in exhaustion. Scentia was sitting in the corner, writing out the map of The Game. She looked up at the frustrated Creatrix, and walked over to her, wanting to ease Creatrix’s mind. Scentia started messaging Creatrix’s back, releasing tension in her back and shoulders. Creatrix relaxed and looked up at Scentia, smiling into Scentia’s deep brown eyes. Scentia stared back for a few moments, starting to become aware of Creatrix’s eyes flickering down onto Scentia’s lips every few seconds. Scentia smiled, before looking slightly nervous.</p><p>“Creatrix, can I kiss you?” Scentia stared into Creatrix’s eyes hopefully. Creatrix nodded and leaned in slightly.</p><p>Their lips met, a swirl of power, sparks and emotion circled around their kiss. Gold and silver encircled them. They completed each other, Scentia’s knowledge paired with Creatrix’s imagination. A couple with the ability to create and destroy, two who would be able to fall head first into anything and finish. Two who could walk through the gates of hell and come out the other side smiling. The single kiss marked the start of everything. Of future projects, of a future life, a future that any normal person would die for. Their immortal lives were intertwined, and the kiss sealed it.</p><p>Creatrix broke the kiss with a gasp of ideas. She turned to the paper in front of her, Scentia wrapping her arms around Creatrix’s neck lovingly while looking over Creatrix’s shoulder at what she was writing. The pen scrawled 2 names, Philza and Sally. Then more, Philza was the father of Technoblade, who was the twin brother of Wilbur Soot. Wilbur Soot was married to Sally. Another child was written, Theseus, Theseus was crossed out to reveal the name Tommy. Tommy had a best friend, Tubbo. All intertwined in one way or another, to Technoblade, Creatrix writing quickly and making different notes on each character. Who was created, who was born. People to shape Technoblade into the person that stood in the shadow’s of everything that went against Dream. The basic family tree. She stopped after a few minutes to stare at what she had written. Scentia looked in wonder at how much Creatrix was able to build so effortlessly.</p><p>“Everyone related to Technoblade will actively be against Dream. They will be the main aggressors. But the one that will fuel the fire against Dream...” Creatrix pointed at Tommy’s name, “Is Theseus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feel free to leave feedback on the chapter, I have already finished chapter 4 and will post it either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it! Merry New Years!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>People are actually reading this. Thank you all! It is amazing to see my work appreciated! This chapter is a little bit nicer and more wholesome, basically showing the family dynamic of Sleepy Boi's Inc. if you don't know who that is it's Philza, Technoblade, Wilbur and Tommy. THE POV OF TECHNOBLADE IS NOT MY IDEA. It is simply my interpretation on how it went down, it is actually someone else's and I forget who but I saw a TikTok on it and I believe they said it was fine to make fanfiction based off of it. Please don't accuse me for plagiarism unless you are the original creator. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, feel free to give feedback in the comments, and have fun reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza sat on the balcony of his home, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot sparring in the yard in front of him, Tommy in Philza’s arms. It was a peaceful fall morning, the clattering of metal on metal of the twin boys’ swords. Leaves flying up at the sudden movements of their feet. The season was still warm, yet the leaves turned a beautiful assortment of oranges and yellow and fell all over the lawn, only to be cleared away by the wind or the boys’ footsteps. Tommy was napping in what looked like an uncomfortable position, his head hanging backwards from Philza’s arms. It was the week that Philza took once a month to break from his adventuring to stay with his sons. The Samsung refrigerator was inside, a result of winning a game of poker almost 8 years before. He opened it to find Technoblade, a pink haired half piglin in a box inside the fridge labeled the terrible word, monster. Almost two minutes later, recovering from the shock of a literal child coming out of the fridge, he opened it again to find Wilbur, a small brown-haired boy. Both were only 1 year olds and remember nothing. So Philza raised them as twins. 5 years later, Philza found Theseus, or, as everyone called him, Tommy, in the refrigerator, a blonde haired boy who was much louder and angrier than Philza was prepared for.<br/>
A sudden clatter caught Philza’s attention, he turned to find Technoblade having just won a spar against Wilbur. Wilbur was on the ground, sword cast aside, laying on the ground beneath Technoblade. Technoblade about to take the final blow.<br/>
Technoblade looked into his brother’s eyes, Wilbur’s fear somehow fueling something deep in Technoblade’s mind. Whispering, speaking, shouting, screaming in his ears. All wanting one thing. Blood. They filled every inch of Technoblade’s thoughts, ignoring that Wilbur was his brother. That he was a person Technoblade cared about. They wanted blood, they wanted to be satisfied. Technoblade raised his sword, a murderous glint in his eyes. He stood over Wilbur, prepared to let the blade strike his chest.<br/>
A hand wrapped around Technoblade’s sword, right on the blade. The strong hand preventing Technoblade from pushing farther. The hand held tighter onto the blade when Technoblade attempted to continue pushing, blood droplets spouting from exposed skin. Technoblade faltered and looked up. Philza was staring right at him, one hand on Technoblade’s blade the other holding Tommy, not even flinching at the fact that he was bleeding.<br/>
“Techno, that’s enough.” Philza’s words were gentle but effective in knocking sense into his son.<br/>
Technoblade immediately dropped the sword, Philza quickly tossing it aside. Technoblade backed up from the scene, barely able to believe what he had just done. Technoblade’s hands shook at how close he was to hurting his brother. He collapsed onto the ground as he watched Philza help Wilbur, barely able to comprehend what was going on. Technoblade’s breath got heavy with panic, staring at his palms as if he was trying to find what was real or what was fake, one palm the color of pigs hid the other the same ivory as his brothers. Philza turned to Technoblade after reassuring himself that Wilbur was safe. Philza walked over and kneeled down to Technoblade’s level, telling him to breathe. Technoblade stared into Philza’s crystal blue eyes, grounding himself into them, slowly starting to allow air through his lungs. As soon as he could speak the apologies started falling out of his mouth, each word trying to make up what he had done. Philza put Tommy down on the grass and held Technoblade’s face, forcing him to stop apologizing.<br/>
Philza seemed to stare into Technoblade’s soul. “It’s okay Techno, the voices got to you this time. It’s okay.”<br/>
Technoblade stared at Philza, not able to say anything. He nodded and looked down at the ground again, Philza getting up to return to helping Tommy and Wilbur.<br/>
[6 years later]<br/>
Wilbur stood washing dishes in the house. Tommy was outside with Tubbo, play fighting. Tubbo was brought home by Philza about 3 years before when they found him on the side of the road in a box. He and Tommy were best friends and practically brothers at this point.<br/>
Tommy tackled Tubbo, both of them rolling in the grass laughing. They ended up laying on the grass staring at the clear summer sky, the crisp smell of the morning air relaxing them into pointing at clouds.<br/>
“That one looks like a sword.” Tommy pointed at a slightly pointy cloud.<br/>
Tubbo looked at it too. “Actually it looks more like a ball sack.”<br/>
Tommy cackled, “What the fuck, Tubbo?” Tubbo laughed at his friend’s reaction and they continued their cloud search.<br/>
Tommy looked up suddenly at the sound of the garden gate opening. There came in Technoblade, covered in blood, his pink hair falling dramatically onto his cloak. He stumbled slightly and almost fell over. Tommy immediately got up, concerned for his older brother. Tubbo followed closely behind, wide eyed and worried.<br/>
“Tommy, come here.” Technoblade spoke, a painful gasp after each word, as if it hurt to breathe. Tommy rushed over, Technoblade immediately shifting most of his weight under Tommy. Tommy didn’t protest, allowing Technoblade’s crushing tonnage to fall onto his small 10 year old frame.<br/>
“Techno!” Wilbur rushed out of the house, running over to help support his brother’s weight, allowing Tommy to go free, as soon as Tommy was out from under Technoblade’s grasp Wilbur spoke again. “Tommy, go get the first aid stuff.”<br/>
The door swung open while Tommy ran for the first aid kit. He climbed onto the kitchen counter, reaching into the cabinet to where the first aid kit was always held, filled with as many things as would fit. Technoblade was an assassin and soldier for many different monarchs, each using him to do their dirty business, leading to Technoblade developing an undeniable loathing for the government, and he had never liked rules, even as a child. But it was work that kept Technoblade busy. It also resulted in Technoblade coming home covered in blood and severely injured regularly. Tommy climbed down from the cabinet with the first aid kit, running out the kitchen door to the balcony to find Technoblade shirtless on the outdoor chair, flinching as Wilbur attempted to stop the blood gushing out of his side and shoulder. The rest of Technoblade’s chest was covered in thousands of other scars and injuries from numerous other battles. Wilbur snatched the kit out of Tommy’s hand, wrapping bandages onto Technoblade’s injuries. Tubbo sitting on the chair across from Technoblade and helping Wilbur as much as his small self could. Tommy stood back and watched as Wilbur stitched up each of Technoblade’s wounds, the 4 of them silent other than Technoblade’s pain filled gasps whenever Wilbur touched the deep gashes.<br/>
Tommy and Tubbo sat on the porch stairs, maintaining the silence. Philza wouldn’t be back until next week, and Technoblade would no doubt be out the door again in a few days on  another job, but would always be back for when Philza stayed the week, injured or not, he always stayed the whole week. Tommy itched for when he was able to go out too. Whether to adventure or to fight, he and Tubbo would find somewhere they wanted to be. Afterall, it was Tommy and Tubbo against the world.<br/>
[a year later]<br/>
Wilbur stood in the ocean, the chilly water halfway up his calves, staring at the pirate ship in the distance, as if waiting for something. Wilbur smoothed his hair and looked around to the beach behind him to make sure he had everything he needed for the person he was waiting for. He stared out at sea again, excitement filling his chest as he saw a salmon dart into the rocks of the secret beach. The fish swam over and started circling Wilbur’s ankles, doing little figure eights around them. Wilbur laughed and waited for the fish to finish.<br/>
In a shower of water and sparkles transformed a 17 year old girl, who immediately tackled Wilbur into the sand, pinning him against the ground. He stared at the girl, who may have been shorter than Wilbur but was indefinitely stronger. Wilbur smiled and placed his arms around the girl’s bare back, hugging her.<br/>
“Hello Sally.” He smiled into Sally’s shoulder.<br/>
Sally buried her face into Wilbur’s hair, “Hello Wilbur.”<br/>
They held each other for a few moments, enjoying being able to feel each other in what felt like ages, even though in reality had only been 2 weeks. Wilbur eventually let go of Sally, turning to throw his beige shirt that he had prepared at her, ushering her to get dressed.<br/>
Sally laughed and did so, when she had finished she promptly sat down, staring at the sun starting to disappear into the horizon. A content and happy feeling blanketing over the two lovers.<br/>
Wilbur sat on the beach with Sally, her red hair draped against Wilbur’s oversized button down that she had borrowed. She looked at Wilbur and smiled, her green eyes absolutely dazzling in the late spring sunlight. Wilbur blushed and looked down, grinning. Sally laughed and touched Wilbur’s face, lifting it to face her. Wilbur smiled back at the pirate girl he loved so dearly, being incredibly aware of how close they were. Before Wilbur could say anything she leaned in and kissed him, Wilbur melted into it, feeling as if he was flying. Sally finished and parted slightly, staring into Wilbur’s deep brown eyes, the boy towering over her but still completely melting every time she touched him.<br/>
“I’m in love with a literal salmon.” Wilbur laughed, the ocean water lightly touching his bare toes.<br/>
Sally looked laughed and pretended to be offended, “I only shapeshift into a salmon, love.”<br/>
Wilbur smiled and laid his head onto Sally’s shoulder, the two of them peacefully watching the sun go down before they enjoyed the night as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! As you know I have an incredibly inconsistent schedule, the only reason I updated this chapter the day after the other one is because I had already finished it when I stayed up until 4:30 a.m. on New Years Eve writing for no reason and I finished both chapters. Don't ask me if I know when the next chapter will be out, I don't know. Again, the first POV of Technoblade was not my idea it was simply my interpretation of how it went down, it was literally just a bunch of drawings I saw, basically a comic in a video that I decided to put into words. Please give feedback! I want to satisfy you, and thank you, again, for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ladies, gentlemen, and sophisticated people! Chapter 5 is here, I promise the title isn't click-bait. I'm sorry for making you wait 2 weeks, my mental health has not been the best lately. As always, thank you for reading and if you would add any sort of feedback, literally any at all whatsoever, I want to make everyone here at least a little bit satisfied. Thank you so much for the support and kudos, and enjoy your read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vita drank. His senses lulled and blurred, he was able to think of nothing, not of his mistake of giving Dream life, not of the incredibly long lecture that Prime had given him, he was able to soothe his thoughts. Never have to consider his problems. Vita took a shot, winced and stared at Creatrix and Scentia. Scentia had her hands around Creatrix’s waist as Creatrix worked, wrapping around the comfortable work clothes that Creatriz wore, in an attempt to distract Creatrix enough to get even a little bit of her attention. Creatrix attempted to ignore Scentia, who was whispering most likely dirty things in her ear causing Creatrix’s face to erupt in a love filled grin, despite the fact that she was building a prison for something she had created, something that could destroy her easily when it had enough time to wield its powers. Scentia kissed Creatrix’s neck and smiled into it when Creatrix giggled. Vita sighed in self pity at his loneliness and took another shot, attempting to drink away the pain.</p><p>Prime was nervous. It was not a feeling he was used to. But the concept of a power equal to his threw him off. He paced his quarters, the room in perfect neatness from the endermen’s flawless work. With a sigh Prime sat down in his familiar rocking chair, his eyes drifting to the window where purple light spooled into his room. An enderman chirped and appeared next to him, another chirp notifying him of A Being wishing to speak to him. Prime nodded and got up, stretching his muscles before walking to his meeting room. Ludum stood in the space, a book in hand, looking as if they were reciting something in their head. Prime smiled, Ludum was the first Being that he had found, an earlier Being that simply had no gender, their entire life was random, set on dice rolls and cards. Being unexpected was what Ludum thrived on. Ludum was Prime’s favorite Being, the one that he listened to and appreciated the most. Ludum rarely interacted with the rest of The Beings though. Not engaging in drama or gossip, they simply spent their time with Grinde, a fellow Being, and worked. Ludum smiled up at Prime when he entered the room, bowing in respect. Prime sat down and looked at Ludum who put their book down and sat in the chair across from Prime.</p><p>“I have the plans for The Game.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream could barely look at his surroundings without panicking, instead deciding to look at his bare feet and imagining he was in a larger room. He sat in this manner for almost a month, as The Game was being designed and built, only knowing time from when someone gave him food and when he slept, all the time waiting for someone to come in, anger for every one of The Beings brimming his senses. His fingers seemed to never stop moving, his thumbs doing a thumb war while they waited, for something to appear, anything.</p><p>A creak of the outside door alerted his senses, Dream stood up to see who, or what, had come into the hall in front of his prison. There stood Twitch Prime, his cloak absolutely extravagant and his aura bleeding with power, looking into the small window of the iron door. He turned to Dream, his violet eyes piercing the prisoner. Prime smiled, and eerie change from the calculating features he held before, the smile itself was strangley kind, one of sympathy, and Dream would’ve been comforted by the smile if he didn’t expect Prime to hurt him.</p><p>“Dream, that’s your name, correct?” Prime addressed Dream as an equal, resulting in Dream’s fury to slightly falter.</p><p>Dream hesitated before answering, “Yes, my name is Dream.” Prime nodded and made a swift move of his hand, the iron door swung open. Dream stared at Prime, confused. “Are you letting me out?”</p><p>Prime laughed, “No, I simply want to talk to you outside of the prison, it's harder to get an honest conversation when the person you’re speaking to is in chains.”<br/>Dream got up cautiously, walking out of the room, continuously eyeing Prime.</p><p>“Why do you want to talk to me?”</p><p>“I wanted you to understand something.” Prime snapped and a table appeared, he gestured for Dream to sit, “About The Game.”</p><p>Dream sat, confused, “What do you mean?”</p><p>”You have a single task. The only way to finish The Game. It is to defeat the Ender Dragon.” Prime looked right into Dream’s eyeholes. “If you do then you will be a God. The God of Chaos to be exact. Understand?”</p><p>Dream stared at Prime, processing the information. A God, ultimate power over people. He smiled slightly at the thought of complete and absolute control, and nodded at Prime.</p><p>Prime smiled for a second before he rose and snapped, and Dream found himself in the small box again, the sudden change sending a bolt of fear that Dream forced himself to suppress. He sat down on the floor and tried his best to sleep, not daring to look at how small the box was again.</p><p>A few hours passed, Dream barely sleeping until a clacking came from the hallway. He sat up, the iron door swinging open for Dream to see Ludum standing intimidatingly from the doorway. Ludum sighed and gestured for Dream to get up. The God of Chaos stood and looked into the eyes of The Being of Chance. Ludum looked back at Dream, curiously. Dream faltered his eyes away from Ludum’s gaze and Ludum placed a hand on his shoulder. Their firm grasp holding tight and practically pushing Dream into the hallway.</p><p>They arrived into the grand hall, Prime lounged extravagantly at his throne, his amethyst eyes watching everyone closely. Vita sat at a small table in the corner, drinking some godly drink that seemed to do the same thing to Beings that alcohol did to humans. Creatrix sat at a table, staring at a map, not even looking up as Dream and Ludum walked in, a sickening spark of excitement erupted in Dream’s chest, spiting his better judgment.</p><p>Ludum roughly led Dream to the head of the table, a different one from the day before, this one made of warped and crimson wood, he stood across from Creatrix, Creatrix still making notes on the map. The room went silent. Everyone stared at Creatrix, who marked quietly, unbothered by the multiple Being’s eyes that were staring at her. She finished and finally looked up, her gold and pale blue eye looking at him neutrally. She snapped and a tall black creature appeared next to her, chirping. She whispered in its ear and it appeared a few seconds later with the same liquid that Vita had, but instead of shot glasses it was in a gold rimmed wine glass. Creatrix sipped the purple liquid and handed it back to the creature, who chirped again and disappeared. With the shift of her seat she got up and walked over to Dream. Creatrix eyed Dream's rundown and tired looking figure, doing a quick circle around him and Ludum before walking over to the humming portal in the wall.</p><p>Stultus got up and looked at Dream, looking at the creature he had sculpted and created, confused on why everyone claimed that he was a bad man. Dream flinched when Stultus touched him, Stultus’ hands feeling the fabric of his hoodie, running down the green and smiling at the softness. Stultus looked up at Dream and smiled, Dream’s face disgusted under his smiling mask.</p><p>Stultus let go of Dream and waved slightly, grinning widely. “Hi!”</p><p>Dream grimaced and looked away, ignoring Stultus, who continued to stare at Dream, waiting for an answer he would never get. Scentia placed a hand on Stultus’ shoulder after a couple minutes, she smiled at Stultus sadly as he turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Scentia whispered in his ear something unintelligible, his face marked with disappointment at the words. Scentia led him away from Dream, who didn’t even care enough to acknowledge that Stultus was hurt.</p><p>A roaring sound comes from the portal as Creatrix opened it, her boots clacking as she leaned back, examining her work for a few seconds before turning to Dream. Ludum backing up silently and let Dream go. Dream looked at Creatrix, who turned to Ludum.</p><p>“Ludum, is everything in order?” Creatrix gestured towards the portal.</p><p>Ludum looked around, swiftly checking everything that was in place. After a few moments they looked over at Creatrix, satisfied. “The Game is ready.” Ludum smiled and gestured at Dream, still staring at Creatrix, “Care to do the honors?”</p><p>With a swift movement, Creatrix turned to Dream, suddenly grasping his collar. He looked up at Creatrix in shock, he attempted to escape, struggling to get away against what seemed an iron grip. “Creatrix, Creatrix please, no, no, no, please, please don’t.” Dream looked up at Creatrix, begging, grasping for the small bit of hope he had that she cared about him.</p><p>She dragged him, not even bothered by his cries. Dream continued to struggle, almost screaming for anyone. Creatrix was supposed to be forgiving, to be the one that helped him. Creatrix helped create him, she was meant to keep him whole. But she didn’t, instead she broke him. Shattered his knowledge of trust, of idols, of good and evil. Creatrix was cruel and unforgiving. She knew power, she held power. In this story we have someone who was not born evil. They were simply sculpted into it. Too many betrayals on someone so naive. On someone who knew no better. He was a tree that always had power, whether it was for good or evil, twisted and sharpened in the harsh winds where it was planted. Dream was not prepared for what he was tossed into when he was created. He was naturally meant to be a good soul, but the line between good and evil is thinned. Dream simply had no one to tell him where the line was. So even if his actions were self defense, the things that got him there were the result of someone else’s stupidity and his own instincts, he still crossed such a line, his heart turned bitter, and he simply was no longer a good soul.</p><p>Creatrix dragged Dream to the side of the portal, tears streaming down his neck and wetting the collar of his hoodie. He could barely walk, stumbling to his knees when Creatrix came to a stop in front of the roaring portal, its black surface looking almost liquid.</p><p>“Please, Creatrix.” Dream’s voice was quiet and broken, begging for mercy.<br/>Creatrix sighed, and looked down at Dream, who’s grip was almost crushing her wrist. She kneeled down close to his face, and with a quick movement, grabbed his chest, and pushed him into the portal. Dream looked at Creatrix, horrified, falling through the black light, his last glimpse of the Overworld being Creatrix. Her gold eyes watching as he fell through. Her face marked with a smile.</p><p>Dream fell, air whooshing in his ears, darkness enveloping him. He ignored it all, his mind racing with thoughts of betrayal, pain roaring in his ears. Tears poured down his face. Sadness and anger clouding his vision. He was betrayed by someone he was certain would forgive him, and she was glad to get rid of him. Dream put his hands around the strap on the back of his head, furious at himself and with The Beings that caused it all. He ripped off the mask as he fell, his green eyes immediately shining in the darkness, freckles covered his face like the stars in The Server.</p><p>He looked at where he assumed was up and screamed. “Is this what you wanted!? Did you want to see my fucking face so bad!? Well here it is!” Dream laughed demonically, ignoring roaring wind in his ears, barely able to hear his own voice as he fell, “You get to see my fucking face! Here you go! This is what you created Creatrix! Vita! Fucking Stultus! All of you! This is what you created! Remember this fucking face! ‘Cause this will be the face that tears down your thrones!” Dream strapped his ceramic mask on again roughly, and the sky was blue.</p><p>
  <em>Dream has joined the game</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anybody want some tea? We have chamomile, lemongrass, milk tea, I like milk tea, iced tea, that's good, green tea, black tea, really all of it. It can be hot or cold, whatever you'd like, and you can also pick any cup you'd like. From any time period, as well, yes including the victorian age...</p><p>Lmao, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, as I said please give feedback I want it so bad. I want to be a better writer. Please, I'm begging you, be as harsh as you want, just be specific and make it feedback. Please. Anyways, I will attempt to update more, but no promises at all whatsoever, as I said at the beginning my mental health has not been great. Everyone make sure you drink water and eat something today, no matter how big or small, it is always good to have something in your system and I am proud of you for even trying! Have a good day everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah the schedule isnt happening. In person school has started and the end of the quarter is coming up, meaning that i have to catch up on homework before the end of this week. That should be fun. Sorry for not updating in over a month, as I said, school and that paired with starting to take the book im writing to a higher priority, as much fun as this fanfiction is. I am still trying my best and as far as i'm aware this story will not be ending any time soon. As I say for every chapter. FEEDBACK PLEASE. I have been getting a couple comments and I appreciate them more than anything, so dont shy away if you see a problem with this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream blinked at the sky, the natural light making him squint after being inside for almost a month. He sat up, placing his hands on the grass beneath him. Dream looked down in confusion at the new texture, grass. He smiled from under his mask, rubbing the smooth strands beneath his fingers. A breeze picked up, the smell of fresh air and grass filling Dream’s nostrils. He looked up from where he was, remembering his task.</p><p>With a grunt, Dream got up, immediately analyzing his surroundings. He was in a small clearing, a few blue orchids scattered inside it, around him were spruce trees. Dream smiled, remembering them from The Server, but the good memories were quickly replaced with why he was in the Overworld in the first place. He looked down at the spawn circle seared into the grass, the burn scars in the ground from where he had ended up, almost as if he had never fallen. Dream sighed and looked up at the sky, he was getting to The Highworld, faster than The Beings would expect, fast enough for them to not even be able to finish breakfast before he was ripping apart their crowns. Dream smiled crazily under his mask, he would finish it all.</p><p>Dream dug into the ground, gathering cobblestone for his next pickaxe. He had already made a wooden one, but a stone pickaxe would simply be more efficient. </p><p>
  <em>A Stone Age </em>
</p><p>The words appeared before Dream’s eyes as he built himself a stone pickaxe. He paused for a second, confused. With a smile, he realized, it was a game, games had achievements, levels, bosses. He laughed slightly to himself, it was all a game, his game. It was Dream’s server. It was all his. Dream deserved to have it. The Beings were scared of him, so he deserved his own little server, where he could play, where he could explore his powers just like The Beings did. Dream felt the pickaxe in his hand before starting to make an axe. Dream owned it all. He went through all his pain of waiting in the insufferable little box to deserve the game, and soon he would have the Highworld too, and his revenge. Dream giggled a little at the concept of having all of The Beings bowing at his feet, of having Prime, the so called ruler of The Beings, bowing and serving him wine. The Beings would pay.</p><p>Dream ran off, trying to find a desert or village to continue his run. Dream soon found himself crossing a river and running again. He took a rest, near a tree. Dream paused, staring at the seemingly ordinary tree, it was an oak tree, not very different from the ones around it but it seemed like it was ready to see it all. Like it was going to see the beginning and end of countries. It was a good quality tree, one that would last a long time. Dream gave it a small pat and ran off once again, looking for a way to finish the sick game he was forced to finish. He found a small pond, gravel surrounding it. Grabbing a handful he ran off, looking for anything that would help him defeat the final boss of the game, the Ender Dragon.</p><p>Dream’s breathing was ragged, his legs threatening to collapse. His stomach growled. Dream clenched his abdomen and sat down on the grass, finally sitting down in an attempt to rest. The sun was starting to set in front of him as his green eyes searched the horizon for a village that he could find food from. He had been running since that morning, with no food or rest. Dream’s eyes finally settled on a village, the small wooden houses neatly settled together, villagers rushing around the houses like bees.</p><p>Dream sighed and got up, stumbling towards the village in the same way that a moth could be described flying towards a lightbulb, Dream’s eyes only set on the wood roofs of the villagers’ houses. The sun set, the villagers went inside, and Dream was shot with an arrow.</p><p>The arrow pierced Dream’s leg, erupting a pain filled gasp out of him. He turned to where it had come from. A figure stood a few feet away, a bow at its side, undoubtedly the one that was used to shoot Dream. It held up its bow and got out another arrow, and its arm made a sound, almost like clacking. Dream squinted in confusion at the figure. His eyes met bones. Dream stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall of a villagers’ house. The figure moved forward into the light of one of the torches. Ivory bones glinting in the light, it was a skeleton, Dream could see right through the gaps between the figures ribs, no heart, nothing. The skeleton’s bones clattered again as it lifted the bow a third time, aiming it right at Dream. It let go of the string and Dream darted away, his leg screaming at him. He turned to look at where he was standing before, an arrow digging into the wall where his head had been. Another clatter and the skeleton was nocking another arrow. Dream stumbled away towards a house, looking for a way to get in and get shelter. An eruption of clattering appeared next to Dream. He turned, a pile of bones were scattered around him. Dream knew at once who had killed the skeleton. There stood an iron golem. Its iron chest was weaved with ivy and flowers, its facial features in a line of concentration. Its giant body turned again, hefting itself forward to another skeleton. Its tree trunk of arms picked it up and threw it, the skeleton falling to a clatter of bones and ivory. The golem turned to Dream, looking confused at why, what it presumed, was a young villager outside during the night. The golem placed a gentle hand on Dream’s shoulder, hoping to direct him into a house for the night. Dream shivered away at the touch, the simple kindness seeming lined with betrayal in the same way that The Beings had betrayed him. It felt fake.</p><p>In a shake of anger, Dream raised an axe, the stone blade glinting in the faint torchlight. With a quick flick of his wrist the golem was stabbed, not even able to react before Dream was yanking the axe out and running off. The iron golem rumbled over, slowly trying to attack the swift green figure. Dream stacked up in the middle of the village, axe gripped in hand, his smiling mask seeming more terrifying when it was murderous. The iron golem finally hefted its giant body over to Dream’s wood stack, attempting to throw the green man, electing that it was a threat and not a villager. Dream stood right above the iron golem’s reach, stabbing it every few seconds until it cracked and fell to a pile of iron ingots. Dream took apart his wood structure and gathered the cold metal, stuffing it away for later use. He smiled at the loot, not even bothered with what he had done, promptly running off and raiding each of the villagers’ homes. A villager child ran between his legs, as he grabbed bread from a chest, Dream looked down at the small figure. He knew what it was like to be that small from the river with Creatrix, his eyes followed as the village child ran off, its purple shirt swaying in the breeze, the sun peaking over the horizon as it trotted out the oak door, a pang of anger filling Dream’s chest at the thought of The Being. He shoveled the bread into his backpack, gnawing on some as he walked out the door, his mask pulled up slightly so only his mouth was visible as he ate. Dream looked around, the village child staring at the sunrise a few feet away. Dream walked over to the child and kneeled down next to it, pulling down his mask as he finished the loaf.</p><p>Dream grinned,  giving into the the urge to ruin the child's day, leaning closely to the child’s ear, “I killed the iron golem, and don't forget my name, Dream, cause I’ll be back for you.” He leaned back watching as the small child turned to his mask, the child’s eyes scarily similar to Prime’s. Dream clenched his jaw at the sight, the cruel memories seemed to haunt his every turn like a cruel joke. The child’s face lined with fear, instinctively backing up cautiously. A sense of power stirring something inside of Dream. It felt like a way to give out his anger onto The Beings. Dream grinned again, “You’re only alive for my fun, child.”</p><p>The kid’s eyes pooled over into tears. “Please leave m-me alone.” The child was backing up again in fear, looking up as Dream returned to his full height.</p><p>Dream let out an eerie laugh, “Oh I’ll leave you alone, what is your name, child?”</p><p>“They call me P-Purpled.” The child sniffed, tears still streaming down his face.</p><p>“Well, Purpled, I’ll leave you alone, but I’ll be back one day, when I need you, whether it’s just for a bit of fun, or for something more. Maybe in a week, maybe a year. But I’ll be back.” Dream turned swiftly and walked out of the village, a desert biome looming in the horizon. He smiled, feeling as if threatening the child was just another way to make The Beings know he hated them, it felt good.</p><p>Dream traveled through the sand, the hot sun making Dream sweat through his hoodie. The sun was still coming up, but its heat was taking its toll. Dream was still running, the energy from the bread helping him move on. Games weren’t a simple path, a straight road to the end of it. There were detours, things to discover. Dream stood at the top of a sand dune, his calculating eyes searching the desert through his mask, looking for something that would require discovering. A light caught his eye, his vision settling on a lava pool a few meters away. Ignoring the screaming protests of his legs Dream ran down the sand dune towards it, a bucket of water strung around his belt. Dream arrived at the pool, the heat radiating, causing sweat to run down Dream’s face under the ceramic covering. Dream rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. His fingers wrapped against the cold iron of his water bucket, Dream paused, staring at his bare hands, he then looked down at the popping lava that he was about to pour the water on. He sighed and focused his shapeshifting, trying to create gloves. He stopped focusing for a second, confused at the lack of fabric. Sweat dripped from his face as Dream tried again, attempting to focus like he had done when he first shifted. He grasped at the memories, the feeling, of simple movement, the effortless creation. Fabric enveloped Dream’s palms, Dream’s concentration breaking. He opened his eyes that he had closed in an attempt to not get distracted by the popping lava or glitching sun. Dream groaned at what he saw, fingerless gloves. Dream kicked the sand, frustrated. He sat down, staring at his bare fingers, not even bothered by the lava’s scorching heat anymore. For a few minutes he stared, feeling useless and powerless. How had he fallen when he had already hit the ground? How could he be destined for greatness when his current state was so weak? How could people who were never mighty, be reduced to someone to be trodden over for entertainment, to those whose greatness was never questioned?</p><p>Dream glanced at his work, happy with what he had created. Creating the Nether Portal felt easy, like a second nature, easily building the obsidian outline with a few quick flicks of his hands, placing water and lava as if he had been doing it for centuries. He took out the gravel from earlier, sifting through it in an attempt to find a flint to light the obsidian into a portal. How he knew how to even play the game was a mystery, but everything he did, every rule he followed, every step he took, it was all instinct and definite, something he had to do. Within a few moments there was a flint in steel in Dream’s half gloved hands, standing in front of the border of the portal, ready to create flames. With a quick movement of the steel against the flint, violet erupted from the portal, a shimmering, moving color that seemed to flow like the surface of a pond. Dream smiled underneath his mask, joyful after the disappointment of not being able to create a simple pair of gloves. Dream checked to make sure he had everything he needed, food, weapons, tools, it was all in place, and Dream entered the purple mass, into the Nether. Lava popped in front of Dream as soon as he entered the burning biome, sweltering heat making his breath seem heavy and sweat erupting from underneath his hoodie. It was terrifying, memories of the nightmares that Creatrix had cursed him with came back to Dream, reminding him of Nightmare, the taste of raw meat in his mouth, the raw hunger that seemed to drive every move he made, a powerless drive and abandonment of every emotion he had. Dream stumbled back into the portal, wide eyed and horrified at the similarities of his dreams and the Nether, something he didn’t even know he knew the name of. He sat in the sand of desert biome yet again, the heat seeming like a relief in comparison to the Nether. He got up and stood, staring at the portal like it was the entrance to hell, and quite literally it was, it was like being in a giant scorching cave, huge lava lakes that seemed to stretch on for kilometers, sometimes able to see floating islands before you could see the other side. There were mobs there that Dream didn’t even know existed, piglins and their zombified partners, hoglins that could kill you in an instant, everything there, hostile and hungry. Nightmare was perfect for that place, but Dream was terrified of it. He fiddled with his hoodie’s drawstrings, trying to distract himself from the memories of Creatrix’s nightmares, trying to forget that they ever happened. The sun was at its peak at this point, burning down onto the few bare pieces of skin on Dream’s body, but the heat was still cooler than the Nether, where lava flowed like water, and the nature there seemed exclusively red, only a few select biomes held glimpses of blue. Dream sighed, staring at the purple portal like it was a death sentence, and it quite literally could be but so could everything else in this dreadful game.</p><p>Dream ran into a Nether Fortress, looking around hopefully for a blaze spawner, a caged box that created flying, fire throwing mobs, that killed every living thing they came in contact with. Dream wandered around the fortress, collecting gold and other objects from the many chests that littered the hallways. It only took a few agonizing moments for Dream to find the platform where the blaze spawner lay, the blazes that were already there crackling as they floated around it. Dream created a makeshift shelter out of cobblestone, creating cover in an attempt to not die at the hands of the fiery blazes. He pulled out his axe, preparing to fight the gleaming monsters that were flying around behind his shelter. With a simple spurt of confidence he turned to the small platform, quickly killing 3 blazes at the expense of a couple burn scars that flamed off half of Dream’s sleeve. Dream stood behind his makeshift shelter again, debating whether or not taking off the mask to be able to see better. He sighed, giving in to the temptation, logically it made more sense, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to see it, Dream was alone, on a terrifying world that seemed to try and murder him after every step he took. Dream ripped off the mask and slung it around his belt, his vision massively increasing, Dream’s green eyes now apparent and bright on his face, somehow, despite being absolutely alone, it felt like a massive invasion of privacy, but he needed to be able to see in his peripheral vision if he was going to finish the game. With a shaky hand Dream grasped his axe yet again, attacking the new blazes that had spawned.</p><p>One more rod left, it was all he needed to be able to make enough eyes of ender to find and activate the end portal. Dream sighed, hiding behind his makeshift shelter as he waited for the new blazes to spawn. The adrenaline from when he had first entered the nether had started to wear off, making Dream feel less capable in his abilities, weaker. It was exhausting. He was beginning to feel hot in his hoodie as well, sweat trickling down his spine and making his clothes seem heavier then they normally were. Dream ignored it all, instead focusing on the sounds in his surroundings, preparing to defend himself as soon as something appeared, the Nether was a hell hole. A hell hole fit for a demon. A demon that was a killing machine, ruthlessly murdering everything in its path, like Nightmare. Dream shook at the thoughts that plagued his mind, the thoughts that reminded him of The Beings and their terrible ways, or were they? Maybe they weren’t so terrible, maybe they were working out of fear, out of necessity. Maybe, just maybe, Dream was responsible for what they had done to him, been just a little too out of control, not been able to handle his emotions in a way that would scare The Beings. Maybe if he hadn’t hurt Creatrix…. Dream stopped his train of thought in its tracks. The Beings weren’t good. The Beings were bad, they were the villains, Dream was the result of their mistakes, not his own. They had created him, and it was Creatrix’s fault that he was in this demon pit in the first place, it was her fault that he wasn’t hanging out in the miraculous rivers of The Server, it was all The Beings’ fault. Dream still clutched his axe a little tighter, feeling the ounces of guilt and betrayal deep inside him. The horror of Creatrix’s smile. It haunted him.</p><p>Pain erupted from Dream’s face, fire erupting from the blaze that had somehow found its way through Dream’s makeshift shelter. Dream gasped at the pain, quickly smothering his face to try and put it out, immediately stabbing the blaze to death. A blaze rod shined in the mess of its remains, a small reward for the burn scar that now covered the area above Dream’s left eyebrow, a few strands of his hair seared off from the fire. He stumbled backwards, the shock wearing off, his eyes pricking with tears from the pain. Dream ran, legs pumping and blood rushing, towards the nether portal. His mind raced, only thinking about leaving, what was, quite literally, hell. Everything seemed to be dizzying like his dream. Something in his head wanted to hunt, to kill. It was painful to try and stop it. An enderman appeared in front of him in the warped forest, dense blue trees and purple trunks, even the ground was blue. Dream immediately looked down at the ground, not wanting the enderman to attack him. He looked down at his axe, his head screaming at him to kill it. Dream looked up, the smiling mask terrifying in the blue light, his axe being clutched in his fist. Dream looked right into the enderman’s eyes, the enderman immediately descending into a murderous craze, shaking and rushing towards him, Dream gripped his axe tighter, prepared to kill the servant of The Beings.</p><p>Dream was finally out of the Nether. The hot desert felt like a dunk of cold water in comparison to the fiery hell of the Nether, but Dream didn’t enjoy it. He stared at his hands, covered in the glowing purple blood from the endermen that he had killed. It was as if he was in a daze, not able to tell what was real or fake. The adrenaline and murder craze had left as soon as it had come, leaving Dream with the same feeling as after his nightmares, but this time it was real. With a shaky breath Dream took off the fingerless gloves and attempted to wash the blood from his fingertips in a bucket of water. Scrubbing and scrubbing and scrubbing, after a few minutes he took them out. They looked clean, but why didn’t it feel like it? He scrubbed again, this time not only trying to get the feeling of the endermens’ lives, but the other animals he had killed too, the iron golem, the blazes, the skeletons and zombies. It didn’t work. Dream stumbled backwards from the water, staring at his hands in agony. He grabbed the fingerless gloves and pulled them on, barely able to look at the hands that killed things so mercilessly, so easily. He looked at the Nether portal for one last time, before throwing an Ender pearl and running off again in its direction, in search of the End portal, and the gateway to his throne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it very much! The next chapter will probably be about Dream facing the Ender dragon so stick around for that! please give feedback if anything seemed repetitive or if there were just areas i could work on. Make sure to drink water, eat something, sleep(which is kind of hypocritical on my part but still, i care about you), take a shower, do the self care! It's important!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>